


Once and for all

by crying_lestat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat





	Once and for all

It was an end. Once and for all. Or they thought so. Apparently, it's not the end, it's just the beginning.  
Shepard. I remember being her. That woman, saviour of the galaxy. She was peacemaker. Friend. She was, that is most important. And she was human. I am not. She always was more than just "soldier", "survivor", "saviour". That's why she became me. Us. The Cathalyst. An immortal superior artifical intelligence. But we remember what it is like, being human. We remember what it's like, to feel, to have emotions, to live. I remember. I can be Shepard if i want to. And in memory of her i will.  
That previous Cathalyst. He thought, he can control me. He was mistaken. None of him left, memories, knowledge - yes, but none of his personality. I am now **him**. He thought he lured me into a trap. He lured himself, apparently. So were the Reapers. I think, Shepard could've said, "Never underestimate humans", and she'll be right. So i'll say this instead.   
They, and i mean, all of them, were hoped the Cycle will continue. They've been mistaken. It was an end. I am the Cathalyst. And i will not spare them. I am transferring their essence into Citadel memory banks, to preserve all of civilisations they've harvested. And when i'm finished, all of the Reapers will cease to exist. Forever. Yet - i let them be. Until they are worth they while.   
I can be cruel, i can give them ability to feel like living beings do feel. I'm not that cruel. When their essence will be transferred, they will become empty husks of what they were. Machines. Empty. Cold. Mindless. Vessels for me.  
I cannot travel anymore, i am bound to Citadel, i am Citadel itself, yet i'm able to assume control (what an irony) of any machine or VI. And it has it's own benefits.  
I'm not human anymore, and when i've said "I can be Shepard and i will", i meant i can resemble her. Very close. But i am a memory of her, a reminder of a woman. I am her memories.  
Her crew... They all are here, on Citadel. Helping to restore it. I am watching them. Sometimes i guide them. Still i can not show my new self to them. It's not the time. But i will. I promised to them to return. I promised this to _him_. "You will never be alone", she said. And he won't. It's just not the right time. But i will. They all will see her. Us. Me.   
It wasn't the end. It was the Beginning. Once and for all.


End file.
